


Wing Is Terrible At Romance (But So Is Otto)

by wowokthenbruh



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Dork Boys, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, scheming ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowokthenbruh/pseuds/wowokthenbruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wing is terrible at romance and flirting. The girls and a super cool AI decide to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Is Terrible At Romance (But So Is Otto)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more love, I swear. So I wrote a fanfic for my OTP.
> 
> Enjoy.

Wing was not a romantic male.

He may have been one of the most attractive boys in H.I.V.E’s Alpha stream, and yet when it came to confessing to his long time crush, his best friend Otto, he was immediately tongue tied and awkward.

~~~

_“Wing, could you hand me that wrench, please?”_

__

_“Yes, lov-I mean, swee-Otto.”_

__

_“Are you alright?”_

__

_“FINE!”_

__

_~~~_

__

_“Wing, what is that in your hands? Chocolate?”_

__

_“Uh-ah, uhm, a-a girl from the Henchman stream gave it to me?!”_

__

_“Probably poisoned. You should throw it out.”_

__

_~~~_

__

_“Wing, are you sick? Your cheeks are pink.”_

__

_“I’m fine, Otto. It’s just a bit, er… hot…”_

__

_“Oh, I agree.”_

__

~~~

And of course, in that last situation Otto decided to unzip the neck of his body suit, showing off his neck and collarbones. Dammit, this wasn’t doing any good for his teenage hormones! He was seventeen, and the object of his affections is a super genius, yet so dumb with sensing the mood.

Which is why Shelby gathered her two girlfriends, Lucy and Laura, in her bedroom to discuss Wing and his clumsy attempts at flirting.

The girls had started dating after Shelby and Lucy realized that Wing and Otto weren’t good matches for them, and soon after they started dating, they included Laura into their happy relationship. Sure, it was difficult with the catcalls and the dumb questions from horny Henchmen boys asking if ‘they could watch’, but they made it work. It also helped that their two best friends beat up anyone who tried to pry the girls apart, and Lucy loved making idiots do stupid things with her hypnotic voice.

Only if they messed with her girlfriends, of course.

“What’s the matter, Shel?” Laura asks, curling up on the bed, her head resting on her knees. “You sounded pretty urgent when you called us on the blackbox.”

Shelby smirked, wrapping an arm over each of her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Ladies, I think you know as well as I that our friends are having a bit of romantic trouble, and we are the only ones that can help.”

Lucy blinked and grinned. “Ohh, I see. Wing and Otto, right?” Shelby nodded and the girls laughed. “Poor Wing, he is so clueless when it comes to flirting.” Laura remarks, giggling into her palm.

“Which is why we need to help them! They would be an adorable couple, if Wing would just get a grip and tell Otto how he feels.” Shelby exclaims.

Laura frowned and replied, “Well, do you have a plan?” Shelby’s triumphant smile falters. “Well, no, but it couldn’t be that hard, right?”

“Miss Trinity, I believe that it is more difficult than you are led to believe.” The girls jumped and looked over to Lucy’s blackbox. On the screen was the blue face of the school’s AI, H.I.V.E.mind.

“H.I.V.E.mind, what are you talking about? Wing couldn’t be that bad…” Lucy says. The AI sighs. “I had my camera’s on a few minutes ago and had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing this.” His face disappeared and was replaced with a grainy image of Otto and Wing walking down the halls. Wing was flushed pink, and Otto asked him something. The Asian boy stuttered out something unintelligible. Otto nodded, and unzipped his uniform down to his collarbone. Wing was goggling at the white haired boy unashamedly, and yet the white haired boy noticed none of this as he continued walking down the hall.

Shelby winced. “Owch. Otto really is oblivious.” H.I.V.E.mind returned to the screen, looking sad. “I always wished the best for Mr. Malpense, after all he’s done for me. Seeing him be so oblivious from happiness makes me feel quite… sad.”

Lucy frowned, thinking furiously. Soon, a mildly wicked smile crept up her face. “I think I might have an idea."

**  
** ****

~~~

Otto sighed as he sat at his computer. Usually he loved being around technology, something he was familiar with. But recently he wasn’t as happy about it anymore. And it was all Wing’s fault.

For the past few months Wing had been acting oddly around Otto. Stuttering and blushing and making multiple excuses for trivial things. Otto always knows when someone is lying, so Wing’s clumsy attempts at talking were easy to spot. But it hurt. What was so bad that Wing couldn’t tell him? They had saved each other’s lives multiple times, and Otto would think that maybe Wing shared his feelings…

Yes, he, Otto Malpense, genius, lab baby and defeater of the psychotic AI Overlord, had a schoolboy crush on his best friend and roommate. It was nothing about his sexuality, he always considered himself asexual and uncaring for romance, not even when he had a brief relationship with Lucy. But Wing made his heart throb and his cheeks flush. Multiple times did he fantasize them being in a relationship, and the perks of being in a relationship. But he had never showed any indication that he liked Wing. He was frightened of rejection, and losing a friend. So he kept quiet.

Otto heard the door open and flushed as his heart started to speed up. He turned around in his chair. “Win-Oh. Hello, Lucy.” He deflated slightly, which was not unnoticed by the dark haired girl. She smiled and walked over to him.

“Hello, Otto. Wing sent me to tell you something.” Lucy stifled a laugh as Otto looked up immediately at her uttering of the Asian boy’s name.

“Oh? What did he say?” He said as nonchalantly as possible. On the inside, however, he was aflutter with nervousness. Lucy replied, “He says to meet him in the hallway in front of Professor Pike’s office immediately. He wanted to tell you something important, but he wouldn’t tell me what.”

She tried her hardest not to laugh as Otto looked absolutely gobsmacked, his blue eyes wide with shock and hope. He coughed awkwardly and stood from his desk. “T-Tell him I’ll be right over.” He said. Lucy nodded and left the room.

Once the door clicked closed he rushed to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He started fussing with the spiky white locks, trying to make them look adequate. Once he deemed himself fine, he rushed out of the dorm, a grin on his lips.

Lucy stood right next to the door and pulled out her blackbox. “Otto is running to the rendezvous area. Is Wing in position?”

Laura’s pretty face filled the screen and she giggled, her green eyes light with mirth. “He just dashed off. Never seen a face so red.” Shelby’s face joined Laura’s. “I set everything up! They haven’t arrived yet, though. H.I.V.E.mind, what about you?”

The AI popped up on the screen as well. “I have full control of the hallway. Mr Malpense and Mr Fanchu should be arriving in 1.6 minutes.”

Lucy grinned. “I can’t wait! H.I.V.E.mind, remember to film everything!” H.I.V.E.mind sighed. “I truly wonder why I do this.” He said wearily.

Shelby snickered. “You know you love us, H.I.V.E.mind. Are they there yet?”

“Approaching in three… two… one.”

~~~

Otto skidded around the corner to the hallway. He was panting heavily, and his face was red with exertion. He leaned against the wall for support, trying to calm down.

“Seems like you’ve been quite active, Otto.” The white haired boy whirled around, and Shelby was leaning against the wall next to him, smirking. Otto sighed. “Very funny, Shelby. What are you doing here?”

She shrugs. “Professor Pike sent me here. Wants me to get extra credit. What are you doing here?” Otto huffed and crosses his arms. “I was meeting up with Wing. You haven’t seen him, have you?”

Shelby pointed at a door across from Professor Pike’s office. “He went in there a few minutes ago. See you at dinner?” Otto nods and smiles lightly. “See you later.”

He opened the door and stepped inside. The moment he crossed the doorway, the door slammed shut. Otto whirled around, his eyes wide as he heard the lock click.

“Have fun, love birds!” He heard Shelby cackle, and Otto tried the doorknob to no avail.

“Damn her!” Otto growled out, kicking the door angrily.

“I am inclined to agree.” Said a cefrom behind him. Otto turned around and there was the object of his affections. Wing had his hair let loose instead of in its usual ponytail, and he had a flower in his hand. Otto flushed and looked anywhere but Wing.

As he looked, he realized how the room was decorated. There were candles strewn about the room and there were cozy looking couches lined against the wall. Otto blushed harder and looked at the floor.

“So, I guess this was just a set up.” Otto said quietly, feeling upset. He should have known better, honestly. Wing lightly touched his shoulder, making Otto wince.

“...What were you hoping would happen?” Wing asks softly. His previous shyness seemed to have disappeared after seeing Otto in obvious distress.

Otto laughed bitterly. “What do you think, Wing? We’re in a room so full with cheesy romantic crap that i almost want to hurl. And we have been told that we had something important to say to the other, something so important that you styled your hair and brought a flower, while I ran for probably the first time in my life when it wasn’t a life or death situation, and-”

The white haired boy was cut off by lips pressing into his insistently. Wing was gripping Otto’s hips tightly and was kissing him fervently, as though he had been waiting years for this. Slowly, Otto rested his arms around the taller boy’s neck and returned the kiss, closing his eyes.

But, like all things, the kiss ended, and they separated, panting softly. Otto had a pink blush on his cheeks and nose, and Wing was holding the other boy so close it almost seemed that they would merge together.

Wing chuckled and released Otto, who looked a bit upset at this action. “I-I’m sorry, Otto. I didn’t know if you felt the same way, so I tried wooing you. Obviously, I didn’t do well.” Otto was in shock. Wing returned his feelings? Not only that, but was trying to woo him?

“You’re trash at wooing. Never do it again. You won’t need to, anyway.” Otto smirks as Wing blushes. “You mean… We are…?” Wing asks, unbelieving.

Otto chuckles and leans up on his toes, brushing his lips against Wing’s. “Anyone who kisses me like that is not getting away that easily, Mr. Fanchu. Now, why don’t you use your special talents and chop down that door for us, hm?”

~~~

Shelby groaned as she plopped at their usual lunch table, Lucy and Laura looking at her inquisitively. The blonde massaged her temples and complained, “Ever since Otto and Wing got together, they have never left each other’s side! Otto has Wing so whipped, I think Wing would kill a man just so Otto would be happy!”

Laura laughed. “It can’t be that bad, Shel. You must be overreacting.” Just as she spoke, the new couple walked into the cafeteria. Wing had his arm wrapped around Otto’s waist, and they were speaking in hushed whispers. Lucy waved them over, and they sat down, Wing not releasing Otto the whole time.

“So how’s the happy couple today?” asks Lucy, smiling. She was glad they were finally together, and loved teasing them. Otto smiled and leaned against Wing, who flushed. “I think we’re fine. Aren’t we, Wing?” The Asian boy blushed and nodded. Shelby groaned and slammed her head on the table. “I swear, Malpense, I think you inherited Lucy’s mind speaky voice thing.”

Otto looked at the blonde girl innocently. “I don’t understand, Shelby. Wing is just an absolute sweetheart.” He smiled up at his boyfriend, who blushed at the compliment. “Wing, would you be a dear and get me a plate of shepherd’s pie? Colonel Francisco was so tough on us today, I think my muscles are strained too far…” Once Wing heard that, he sprung up and pressed a kiss to Otto’s lips. “Of course, Otto. I’ll be right back.” Otto smiled gratefully as his boyfriend scurried off for the food. Meanwhile, the girls were slack jawed as Wing pushed people aside to get a plate of the fresh pie.

Lucy closed her mouth and pouted. “Damn, I should try that…” She muttered, Shelby groaning about how unfair it was and Laura giggling in her palm.

Otto grinned wolfishly as Wing returned with the pie and a plate for himself. “Thank you, love. I’ll make sure to reward you later,” the white haired boy said easily as his boyfriend gawked.

**  
**Everyone knew Wing, although he initiated their first kiss, was clumsy with romance. And that was putting it nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, Wing realized what was going on and told Otto not to do that again.
> 
> It probably ended up in sex.


End file.
